fables_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Regina (Earth-01)
Regina '''(Born: February 01, 1401), the Evil Queen of the Silver Realm, is actually Snow White's and Rose Red's paternal aunt. After her husband's death, she became the sole ruler of his kingdom and "adopted" Snow White when she was still a child. Jealous of her niece's beauty, she tried to assassinate Snow White twice, ultimately failing both times. Blinded by vengeance, Regina cased a Dark Curse to release an ancient evil who proceeded to conquer the Homelands, with Regina as his lover. History Early life Regina was the daughter of Prince Heinrich, the fifth son of King Heidrich of Stroh, and a miller's daughter named Cora. Bitter over King Whitney of Tamir abandoning her to wed Lady Eva, Cora sought to seize their kingdom by placing her own daughter on the throne. In truth, Cora never actually had an affair with King Whitney and was unaware that her lover was a fairie nobleman who took the form of King Whitney to seduce Cora, who he sensed had powerful magic in her, to conceive a child. This union produced a daughter, and Cora, unable to support this child and clinging to her dreams of escaping her humble beginnings, abandoned her daughter in the woods only for her fae lover to take the child away to OZ. Cora was then tutored in the mystic arts by her then-lover Rumplestislkin, who taught her to spin straw into gold. In order to secure economic sovereignty for his impoverished kingdom, King Heidrich arranged the marriage of his youngest son, Heinrich, to Cora. Unwilling to abandoned her plans for revenge and power, Cora magically removed her heart and assisted the Boxing League in imprisoning Rumplestislkin. Cora needed a daughter to further her ends, as King Whitney and Queen Ashley already produced a son, and used magic to ensure she birthed a daughter. However, using magic to affect her conception yielded unforseen consequences: Cora gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl, whom she christened Rex and Regina respectfully. When Cora's plans to seize the Kingdom of Tamir through sorcerous means can close to fruition, Cora plotted to kill Heinrich, which she did swiftly, caching him unaware and using an untraceable poison. Cora took control over her husband's estate, where she delegated young Rex's rearing to servants,while she personally tutored Regina. With her husband's death, Cora revealed herself as a witch to her children, using magic whenever it served her to solicit respect and obedience from them; she still kept her magical abilities largely a secret from the community. 1416 As Cora molded Regina into a graceful and proper young lady, she also infiltrated the Tamir 's royal castle as a lady-in-waiting to Queen Ashley by using a glamour and slowly poisoned Whitney and Ashley over the course of several months. A cute girl, Regina was emotionally unstable and, unable to recognize her beauty, entirely too critical of her appearance; consequently, suffered bouts of body dysmorphic disorder and became eisoptrophobic. Unhappy and unpopular, she was bullied by her fellow aristocrats, who saw Regina as a commoner because of her mother's peasant background. Cora's constant criticism and lack of moral support only fueled her self-loathing and low self-esteem. Though Regina found some comfort in tending to her estate's apple orchard with Rex, she was still consumed by envy and resentment towards more fortunate girls. Taking an interest in witchcraft, Regina asked her mother to teach her magic in the hopes of improving her appearance. However, despite being born with an aptitude for wielding magical energy, Cora felt Regina would use such power to rebel and refused to let her cultivate it. Growing to resent her mother for denying her the power and respect magic might bring her, Regina fantasized about becoming a regal sorceress, craving power and revenge on her tormentors. 1419 On their eighteenth birthday, Rex tried to save his sister from her insecurities by gifting Regina a quicksilver mirror he found tempering in the pond near their family estate and told her to see herself as he saw her; as the fairest of them all. This mirror was in fact possessed by an oracle's spirit that could speak only the truth and allowed the user to see others through reflective surfaces, but neither sibling was aware of this at the time. Regina discovered the mirror to be enchanted and kept its magical nature largely a secret, afraid Cora would confiscate it from her. Seeing this artifact as her means to attaining power and finally freeing herself from Cora's grip, Regina began studying its uses. Using the magic mirror to gaze upon others unseen, Regina secretly spied on her mother for days. Learning of her mother's plan to marry Regina to King Wendell and use her as a mere figurehead to rule Tamir, Regina began plotting to overthrow her mother's tyranny. Regina used her magic mirror to locate and contact the sorceress Lauda, who lived in the wilderness near her family estate. Seeking powerful allies, and reminded of her own familial troubles, Lauda offered to teach Regina rudimentary black magic if she agreed to repay her in the future. Regina accepted her offer, and, after being given a distance mirror by Lauda, banished Cora to Underland. The power Regina tasted from using magic thrilled her, and she apprenticed herself to Lauda while the virtuous Rex spent months searching for Cora, unaware of Regina 's involvement in her disappearance, and ultimately gave up hope of finding his mother. Narcissistic and headstrong, Regina centered her magics on increasing her allure so as to more easily ensnare the hearts and minds of those around her. She also took possession of her mother's arcane belongings, using them to pick up further sorcerous skills. As her obsession with gaining power grew, she became increasingly distant from her brother, who was ignorant of her mystic powers. Retaining her interest in becoming a queen so she could gain greater power and wealth, Regina took advantage of her mother's plan and, with her precarious emotional outlook, became convinced that King Wendell would fall instantly in love with her at first sight. Wendell, who currently devoted himself to the upkeep of his kingdom rather than romantic pursuits, spurned Regina's attempts at seduction. Her insecurities about not being able to seduce Wendell plagued Regina. Seeking comfort and solace, she asked her magic mirror who the fairest in the land was and it confirmed her to be. The flattery of the mirror built Regina’s self-worth, but also swelled her vanity. She became prideful and arrogant, regarding King Wendell a fool for not wanting to court her. Regina coveted the throne of Tamir, as it was the wealthiest kingdom in the country, and petitioned Lauda into providing her with a love potion so she could make the king fall in love with her. Under the effects of the potion, Wendell agreed to marry her. Marrying quickly, Regina relocated to King Wendell's castle, bringing no possessions to his castle except for her magic mirror and she regularly asked it who was the fairest in the realm, and the mirror assured her each day that she was the fairest of them all. On her wedding day, she had her brother give her away to be married and she became a queen by marrying King Wendell of Tamir, though she secretly kept many lovers. As a personal symbol of triumph, Regina grew a single apple tree in the castle garden as a personal reminder of how far she had come. After her wedding ceremony, her brother had encountered Lauda in the woods as he got lost making his way back to their ancestral home. Rex fell deeply in love with Lauda and, at her insistence, he relinquished his lofty title and gave his share of the family's estate to Regina. Regina accepted the lands and used them to expand her kingdom. 1420 Hearing rumors of a monstrous wolf scouring the lands, Regina convinced her husband to join several other kingdoms in fighting this beast. Failing to kill the Gaffer Wolf, he died in this righteous war in a faraway land. Feigning sorrow at her husband's passing, she used the opportunity to tax the people heavily in order to locate and purchase other magic mirrors, along with documents and artifacts of ancient alchemy, as well as rare potions and herbs with which to experiment. Establishing private laboratory facilities deep within her castle, Regina began to put her alchemical knowledge to use for personal gain. Although most of his potions' effects proved transitory, Regina discovered an elixir that could retard aging. Drinking it, she embarked on a reign of terror over the surrounding lands, expanding her kingdom and establishing five magnificent castles. 1423 Noticing an imaginary imperfection on her face, Regina became irrationally obsessed permanently maintaining her beauty and experimented with black magic to gain eternal life. She succeeded in summoning the demonic N’Garai and they offered to empower Regina, promising her youth and vitality, in exchange for a blood sacrifice. Regina captured twelve young women, and performed the blood sacrifice, after which the N’Garai told her that she needed to sacrifice someone she loved in order to complete the transformation. Regina secretly killed her brother Rex as he was returning home to his wife and newborn babes after gathering supplies at the nearest village, and gave his soul to the N’Garai. Sated, the N'Garai transformed Regina into the Mirror Queen and made it to where Regina could never grow old or ugly — so long as she drains the life force of others to replenish her youth and beauty. To prevent the powerful Lauda from discovering her involvement in Red's death, Regina manipulated Lauda into believing a group of rogue bandits that have been terrorizing her kingdom had killed Rex. Lauda quickly killed those who she thought were her husband's murders and then focused her energies on raising her twin daughters, relocating to another part of the Enchanted Forest. 1430 About seven years later, Lauda, fearing for her daughter's safety, arranged for Snow White to live with Regina. While Regina was reluctant to shelter her niece, she was convinced to do so by Lauda, who reminded her sister-in-law that it was she who helped her to achieve her high status. Largely apathetic to her niece, Regina made sure Snow White was safe and cared for, but kept her isolated from others; for the select few who did interact with Snow White, Regina pretended her niece was actually the shut-in daughter of her late husband, mainly so as to not repel any potential young male lovers. 1437 When Regina asked her mirror who the fairest in the land was, she was informed that her fourteen year-old niece, Snow White, was now fairer than even her. Regina was enraged at this usurpation, growing envious and embittered that her ragamuffin niece had seemingly taken all she worked for without even trying. Despite her promise to Lauda that she would love Snow dearly, she promptly ordered her huntsman to take her niece deep into the woods and kill Snow in secret. As proof of her niece's demise or as a prize of sorts, she ordered her huntsman to return with Snow's heart. The hunter spared Snow White and she fled deep into the forest. Being presented the heart of pig by her huntsman, Regina was none the wiser and believed her niece dead. When Lauda or anyone else questioned Snow's whereabouts, Regina feigned sadness and claimed that her idiot huntsmam lost her in the woods; for Lauda in particular, Regina implied heavily that Snow ran from the huntsman in search of Lauda and Rose Red's cottage. 1438 Regina discovered that Snow White was in fact alive by consulting with the magic mirror. After killing her huntsman for lying to her, she cloaked herself in the guise of an old woman and visited the cottage of the seven dwarfs while they were away and crushed her niece's ribs with a corset. Thinking her niece dead, Regina left just before the dwarves arrived. Unintentionally, the dwarves resuscitate Snow White by ripping her corset off. Learning from her mirror this failed, Regina took advantage of Snow's hazy memory and reintroduced her glamoured-self to and tricks Snow White into using a poisoned comb. After believing Snow White dead at last, Regina takes her leave. But the dwarves arrive in time to remove the comb and, seeing the finery of the comb, strike Snow White under the assumption she stole it from among their treasures. Driven nearly insane by the mirror's news her niece still lived, Regina cloaked herself in her glamour one last time and gave her amnesiac niece a poisoned apple. Snow took a single bite of the poisoned apple and Regina held her niece in her arms until Snow fell into a deep coma. The dwarves found her and presumed her dead, dumping her body at the edge of the forest. Not long after, Prince Charming rescued Snow and his love was enough to overcome Regina's poison, since all nobles of his lands had some degree of magic in them. When Regina was finally caught by Charming's forces, unknowingly aided by Lauda, Regina was forced to wear red-hot iron shoes and dance at Snow White's wedding to Prince Charming. She dropped to the floor and was presumed dead. Her body was buried in an unmarked grave in a swamp nearby. However, Regina was revived by the N’Garai to whom she sold her soul to. Making her way to her castle, a weakened Regina seized her magic mirrors and began plotting her revenge, relocating to a remote location amidst the swamp she was revived in. Characteristics Regina is a curvaceous, exotic-looking young woman with long black hair and large brown eyes. Due to magic, her body is relatively immaculate and perfectly proportioned. 'Personality ' Regina was a complex person whose only role model was her mother Cora, which had caused her to develop a haughty attitude and a lust for power. Despite her arrogant attitude, Regina was highly insecure regarding her physical appearance, unable to recognize her own beauty, and this made her very vain in trying to enhance it. To compensate for her insecurities, she always acted very arrogant and ego-driven, striving to prove her superiority over others, Snow White above all, whose inherent magical talents and beauty she is highly jealous of. After being told she was the "fairest of them all," her vanity swelled and she became extremely selfish. For the first time in her life, she was able to control others with the power at her command, to manipulate men with her beauty and raw sexuality. The dark mystical energies which empowered her further corrupted her and undermined her sanity; she suddenly proved sinister enough to have no qualms about killing her beloved brother or niece. Becoming a a malevolent ruler, her royal huntsman was so fearful of Regina, he fully intended to execute the innocent Snow White. '''Abilities and paraphernalia |-|Powers= *'Life-Force Absorption:' Regina is a "psychic vampire" with the ability to sustain herself by psionically draining the life force of other human beings into herself. If she drains a person's entire life force from him of her, the victim dies and the victim's body crumbles into dust. If Regina drains only part of victim's life force, Regina achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim's mind. Regina's youthful appearance and vitality depends upon her absorbing the life forces of one or more people on a regular basis. This restores Regina to a youthful and healthy appearance when she has been injured, or when she over-exerts her other powers, and sustains her centuries-long life. A side effect of this process is that Regina remembers the life of anyone she absorbs. **'Physical Enhancement:' By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Regina can enhance her physical strength (lifting 1500 — 2000 lbs.), speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. The amount of energy she has retained from her victims does seem to correlate somewhat with her physical strength and resistance to injury. Regina can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles/hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately. As long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life force, Regina appears to be immune to most forms of conventional injury; she has survived both a knife wound and a crossbow bolt to her heart with no apparent lasting effects. **'Psychic Vampirism:' Through unknown means, Regina can also cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself, but be subordinate to Regina's own will. *'Witchcraft:' The Mirror Queen had great magical powers, the majority of which were derived from the N'Garai. She was also able to call upon various magical entities (such as the Djinn) for power. **'Energy Projection:' Regina is able to tap this universe's store of ambient magical energy and manipulate it for a variety of effects. She is able to form and hurl magical energy bolts with a high degree of potency and control. She is able to erect energy shields or screens with a high degree of imperviousness to both physical and magical damage. Constructs made out of magical energy seem to have similar properties to either glass or what appears to be metal. **'Conjuration:' Regina is able to use the local magical energy for the conjuration of small physical objects like fetters or flowers, or for unusual luminescent effects. **'Catoptromancy:' She could use reflective surfaces to view events across great physical distances. **'Glamour Charms:' She was skilled enough in magic to cast a convincing glamour upon herself, taking the guise of an old woman. **'Heart Extraction:' She mastered a spell from her mother's spell book to magically remove a person's heart without harming them, and whosoever holds their heart could control them or kill them by crushing the heart to powder. When someone's heart is removed, they cannot feel true emotion unless their heart is returned to them or at least on their person physically. **'Teleportation:' Regina is sometimes able to utilize local magical energy to teleport across the face of the Earth or into a mystic dimension (certain alternate realities where the physical laws are based on magic rather then science). Teleportation within a dimension is less taxing to a sorcerer than teleportation between dimensions. Such expenditure of energy leaves all sorcerers (including Regina) mystically debilitated for a varying length of time, making teleportation a dangerous and seldom used ability. |-|Abilities= *'Master Alchemist:' *'Skilled Herbalist:' Regina was self-taught a great deal about many medicinal herbs and poisons from her mother's tomes. She used her knowledge of herbs and medicine to create a powerful colorless and odorless poison that was completely untraceable. *'High Intellect:' Regina is exceptionally intelligent and cunning, having been trained in politics by her mother. *'Multilingualism:' In addition to German, Regina can speak French and English fluently. |-|Paraphernalia= * Mirror of Truth: Regina, at one time, was the owner of a magical looking-glass possessed by the spirit of an oracle. The enchantment which trapped his spirit within forces him to speak in rhyme and demands that others do the same. The oracle is compelled to answer any question asked of it truthfully and can view distant events, but can only show its user a glimpse of whatever she wanted to see, but nothing more. *'Mirror of Remembrance:' Through this mirror Regina could recapture the vagrant memories of whomsoever touched the glass. *'Mirror of Forgetfulness:' By forcing other's to stare into this mirror, Regina can cause them to forget the recent past and prolonged exposure can lead to catatonia. *'Distance Mirrors:' Regina possessed several mirrors that allowed matter to pass through them to undisclosed locations. She has been seen traveling to lands such as Avalon, OZ, Underland, and the Mundy Realm. *'Cora's Grimoire:' Regina took possession of her mother's spell book after she as banished to Underland. *'Arsenal of alchemical potions:' Category:Earth-01